Kagehime Schiffer Book 1 Adaptation
by ChibiUlquiorra
Summary: After a strange turn of events, Ulquiorra has found his body to have been changed into a female's. However, being a hollow means that she is an animal. And animals can adapt to their situations. Perhaps even thrive.


A/N: It's a slow day today, so I need something to pass the time and figured this ought to be fun to do

A/N: It's a slow day today, so I need something to pass the time and figured this ought to be fun to do.

"I've got a bad feeling"

As Ulquiorra left his domain, he began to feel uneasy and strange. Almost as if his body was telling him something counter-productive was going to happen today. As he approached the main section of Las Noches, the feeling grew stronger. Deciding to ignore it, he walked towards the kitchen, to get the servant to prepare the woman food.

--With Orihime--

"Today's the day I fight back against him. I'm going to break free from their evil grasp today. I have a good feeling about today, a feeling that says I can win." Orihime told herself quietly. She was going to try to break out of her cage. She would finally get back to Training for the Winter War. She wouldn't be useless this time.

--With Ulquiorra--

_Finally_, Ulquiorra thought as the servant finished. He then proceeded to have the servant stay in the kitchen today. After all, why did Ulquiorra even bring him along? As Ulquiorra wheeled the cart toward Orihime's room, he noticed that his uneasy feeling was growing stronger.

--With Orihime--

As Orihime heard Ulquiorra wheel up her food, she got ready to attack, she had her plan all figured out. She would reject Ulquiorra's existence with Soten Kisshun. After all, it was a time manipulation power. Ulquiorra then opened the door and wheeled the food in. As he closed the door, Orihime ran towards him and shouted out with all of her fierceness and courage, "Soten Kisshun!" Ulquiorra, caught off guard for a few moments realized what the woman was trying to do. As much as Ulquiorra would have liked to kill her, he found himself torn between his life or Aizen's orders not to kill the girl, which, if disobeyed, would wind up killing Ulquiorra anyway. Ulquiorra, torn between the decisions devised a plan. He played along, pleading, crying, begging her to stop, while in actuality, he knew he had to weaken her will, and then break her focus, courage, and fierceness. Within moments, Ulquiorra thought out a plan. He continued to beg, plead, cry, and even make desperate deals with her. Orihime, being the kind-hearted person that she was, could not turn away from it, so she began to lose her will to eradicate Ulquiorra. As this act continued, Ulquiorra smirked inwardly. In a flash of black light, Orihime's will was finally broken when she saw the Vasto Lorde Ulquiorra. Reptillian green eyes, a completed helmet, covering only the sides of the head, sharp claws on his arms and legs, like a demon's, and his mouth, an oval of hideous teeth. Orihime lost all of her remaining will power then and there. She screamed out in horror, frightened by the beast that was supposed to be the most human like of all menos. The Vasto Lorde then used the blunt edges of its claws to knock the woman out, before heading towards the throne room.

It burst into the throne room, calling out to Aizen. Aizen stared at the form, still remembering the day when that being had come crawling to him, desperate to avoid reverting back. "Ulquiorra?! What happened?!" Aizen commanded the Vasto Lorde figure to answer.

"The woman, Aizen-sama." The figure stated. "But please, I feel myself reverting back already. Please… Hougyokyu." The Vasto Lorde begged.

Aizen quickly took the orb out of its hiding spot, and activated it. However, instead of the dark light it normally produced, a goldenrod-orange light fused with the Hougyokyu's dark light. Aizen tried to stop the Hougyokyu, but found he could not. Suddenly, the twin dancing light shot out, blinding all who were looking at them. As the light diminished, a feminine voiced called out weakly, "Aizen-sama… I… feel… faint." Was all it said before the sound of a body hitting the floor echoed throughout the empty room. Aizen turned toward where Ulquiorra's Vasto Lorde form had been and picked up the newly resting being, and used his shunpo to bring the unconscious form to his own room.

--Five Hours later--

Ulqiuorra woke up in the infirmary wing of the main Las Noches structure. Around him were Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Orihime, Aizen, Syzael, Gin, and Tousen.

"Ulquiorra-chan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about this." Orihime said to the resting Quatra.

"I am of the male gender, woman." The resting espada said. _Why is my voice so much higher-pitched_, the albino arrancar said.

"No you're not." Grimmjow retorted, before cracking up, with Nnoitora joining him. Gin chuckled lightly at Grimmjow's remark.

"Enough with your senseless jokes Grimmjow." The hospitalized arrancar said.

"He's eh… He's not joking." Syzael said as he pulled out a mirror for the Quatra to see himself. Or herself in this matter. The female Ulquiorra shot up to see that Grimmjow was right, that Ulquiorra was indeed a girl.

"What happened?!" Ulquiorra questioned, his voice lined with violent rage.

"Well, you see, quatra, since Orihime's fairy guardians were powered by her will, part of their power remained with you, making it impossible to reverse the rejection. Which means, you couldn't become Ulquiorra Schiffer. So, since the effects were random, you became a girl. Though all they did was try to stop you from becoming Ulquiorra." Syzael explained. "So, eh… There is no cure."

"Very well." The female quatra said. "Then from now on, call me… Kagehime. Kagehime Schiffer." The shadow princess stated. "Please, I need rest, so please leave me in peace."

"Very well. Everyone, out." Aizen commanded. After every person had left, Kagehime took a chance to survery her new body. She noticed that she had bandages around her neck, arms, torso, and thighs. Her hollow hole and mask fragment were still where they had been. She found herself… lacking in a certain area though. Her female breasts were about as large as Orihime's. Her green eyes seemed to be the same as they used to be. Her hips and waist were seductive, to say the least. She realized she had a figure similar to the woman's except for a few major features. She still had the same color skin. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length. She removed the bandages around her torso, relieved to find her tattoo was still on her chest.

Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She still was as ice cold as before. Which meant only she had changed. _Hollow feel very limited emotions, which are hate, rage, depression, anger, sadness, instinct, desire, and lust._ Kagehime thought. _Maybe I can use this body to further my own powers_. She then took a set a clothes that Aizen had left at the foot of her hospital bed. Similar to the woman's clothing, and put it on. Kagehime then left, in search of Halibel, who could teach her how to utilize her hand-to-hand combat while avoiding these ridiculous breasts.

A/N: So there you have it, first chapter. By the way, whilst Kagehime's hair length is different from Ulquiorra's. the style isn't. Anyway, please review. And I'll hand out virtual cookies!


End file.
